


Amortentia

by rightonthelimit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Luna would tell Neville what she felt for him. One day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortentia

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Amortentia**

Luna Lovegood was in love.

There was a certain calmth in her heart as she stared at the object of her affections who seemed utterly engrossed in the magazine he was reading, his bottom lip caught in between his teeth and his eyebrows drawn together in concentration while his eyes went back and forth, every now and then pausing to slide his eyes over the pictures next to the articles. He had the Quibbler in his hands; Luna's daddy had published the newest edition yesterday and she had brought one with her, for him. She knew how much he liked to read about the things she so very often talked about.

For a short while she had thought it had been wrackspurts that had made her brain go fuzzy every time she was around him, really, since she had no way of protecting herself against so many them. He seemed to be completely flooded with them. Why else would he be so clumsy all the time?

Luna hummed to herself as she started staring at the ceiling again.

He had said he couldn't see them when he had been wearing her pink glasses, so that must mean they were already affecting him pretty badly. Wrackspurts  _were_  incredibly difficult to deal with after all.

Luna strangely wasn't nervous around him at all. Her daddy once told her what it would mean to be in love with something but aside from the butterflies in her belly and the urge to smile more around him, there was no anxiety or stuttering at all. She was completely content with feeling this way about her friend and she didn't even wonder if he liked her the way she liked him.

You couldn't trust someone whose mind was affected by wrackspurts, after all. They couldn't think clearly.

Luna rose her hand above her head and bended her fingers, staring at her blue nails. She found her fingers were incredibly small but that was okay. She had been made out of love, out of the love between her mommy and daddy, and she was perfect the way she was because she couldn't possibly be anything or anyone else. She sometimes wished people who bullied her would see that but at the same time she understood that it was all fun and games for them. As long as they had a good time, right?

And who was she to spoil their fun anyway?

'Luna, do you want something to drink?' Luna tore her eyes away from her fingers and blinked at Neville with her large blue eyes. Neville scratched the back of his head and had a faint flush on his cheeks, almost as though he had been running. He did that a lot around her. Luna often had to stop and think to herself if she affected the temparature in the room. Daddy had once told her of creatures who did that though she couldn't recall their names anymore. She would have to look into that.

Luna smiled.

'I'm good, thank you,' she said serenely and lowered her hand. She patted the bed; Neville's to be precise, and glanced at him, silently asking him to join her. She liked Neville's room. It was typical for a teenage boy, she assumed. She hadn't really visited the bedrooms of any other boys safe from her other friend Harry Potter's, and she had only visited his room once when he had forgotten his notebook in Chemistry. They usually met up in the mall.

Neville's room was pretty big and unlike that of herself, it was located next to his parent's bedroom. He had blue walls and some posters of some rock band Luna didn't quite know posted on them, and he had a small wooden desk standing near his window with all sorts of small trinkets she had made him throughout the years. They had known each other for 3 years, to be precise, and Neville was her closest friend. He was just so patient with her and he actually took the time to listen to her stories about creatures other people denied to exist in the first place. Luna often pitied those close minded people. They would never learn anything of the world if they would keep that up.

'Did you know you had patterns on your ceiling?' It was rather silly to invite someone on their own bed, Luna thought, so she didn't ask him to lie down next to her even though she wanted to. She often wondered what camping with Neville would be like; would he know what stars there would be high above them or would he settle for listening to Luna name them all like he usually did?

Neville blinked and shook his head, glancing at his bed while Luna scooted over.

'Luna,' he said tentatively as if he feared she would grow angry at him, 'maybe we should – uhm, you know, if you want – do our homework.'

Luna hummed and averted her eyes back to his ceiling and lifted her dainty hand, pointing at the center of it. She couldn't quite recall the last time she had gotten angry, actually. She was usually at peace with things or willing to wait until things would get better. It wasn't that she didn't care for what Neville had to say right now, truth to be told she knew they had to finish their homework soon. It was due tomorrow. But sometimes she just wished she could fix Neville's eyes and make him see all the things there are out there to see.

'There, that looks like a balloon, doesn't it?'

Neville stared at her as though she had grown a second head. It only made her smile wider.

'But that's just a shadow,' he said incredulously. Sometimes Luna felt sorry for Neville for not seeing things the way she did, but she supposed that that only made it a good thing that they were friends. Luna would help him see things in a whole other light, after all.

'I wonder if daddy made pudding,' she wondered out loud, randomly. Neville gaped at her and she added, as an afterthought, 'do you like pudding, Neville?'

'Uh,' he said awkwardly as he sat down on the edge of his bed, 'well, I don't know – pudding is… well… it's sweet? I suppose?'

'Well spotted, Neville,' she said with a serene, approving smile. She sometimes felt sorry for Neville because he always looked so nervous and he was clumsy as well even though it really wasn't his fault. She placed her hand on top of Neville's and squeezed reassuringly, watching him blush and stare at their joined hands with wide eyes. She linked their fingers together and turned to stare at the ceiling again, discovering all kinds of new figures.

One day, she told herself. One day she'll find the right moment to tell Neville that even though he didn't have a lot of imagination, she had plenty to make up for the both of them.

She'd tell him that she thought that they'd make a pretty good couple.

 


End file.
